1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing system in which a workpiece is transferred among a plurality of manufacturing process stations.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a manufacturing system includes a plurality of manufacturing process stations for processing workpieces. For the sake of efficiency, a manufacturing system for manufacturing of a small variety of products in large quantities has been demanded. Thus, in the manufacturing system, the sequence of processing and assembling of products is standardized, and all workpieces are successively transferred along a single transfer route among manufacturing process stations. Specifically, the manufacturing process stations are connected by transfer means, e.g., conveyor belts. Such a manufacturing system can manufacture products at regular time intervals.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 03-142150 discloses an automatic processing system, in which manufacturing process stations including machine tools, etc., are installed in a factory, and workpieces are transferred among the manufacturing process stations. Further, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2003-072920 discloses a transfer system for causing conveyor belts as transfer means to transfer products. Examples of the transfer means may include a loader and an industrial robot.